1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine particle separation treatment system for obtaining high purity fine particles and a solution by eliminating impurities therefrom, and a cyclone separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Specified fine particles contained in a solution are separated by filtration from the solution in the production processes of pharmaceuticals, chemicals, semiconductors and functional materials. On the other hand, a machining object is machined by supplying a cutting liquid from a feed tank, and the cutting liquid containing fine powder as machining refuse is supplied to a filter device to remove the machining refuse with a filter device for circulating the cutting liquid to the feed tank (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-137743).
However, impurities in the tank and pipe-lines adhere to the fine particles in the treatment passageway when the specified fine particles contained in the oil are recovered by filtration, or when the machining refuse is removed from the cutting liquid by filtration. Accordingly, obtaining a desired purity of a solution of fine particles and cutting liquid presents some technical restrictions. While it is possible to improve the purity by combining the filter device with an ion-exchange apparatus, the structure of the system becomes complex, increasing the processing cost.